Histoire de Nom
by Yami Flo
Summary: Post-Game. Nommer son premier-né n'est jamais facile, particulièrement quand il s'agit d'une princesse d'Alexandrie... Djidane, les Tantalas, Dagga, une réflexion sur la famille et un choix qui fait polémique.


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Family, un peu Hurt/comfort quelque part, et Spiritual. Couples : Djidane/Dagga et Frank/Rubis implicite.

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy 9 et ses personnages sont la propriété de Square.

_Notes :__ Juste un petit quelque chose qui s'est mis à me trotter dans la tête récemment, en rejouant à FFIX. Bon, je l'avoue, je n'ai jamais fini le jeu jusqu'au bout, mais je connais quand même l'essentiel de la trame, et l'idée que j'ai eu m'a paru plausible, si jamais Djidane et Dagga finissent par fonder une famille._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Histoire de Nom**

S'aurait pu être une soirée comme les autres au bar Markus, Cina et le boss qui jouent aux cartes – et trichent tous, comme il se doit – Rubis (en vacances après avoir fermé son café-théâtre pour quelques semaines) qui pend au bras de Frank, qui pour sa part, vide sa chope à petits coups tout en bavardant avec l'un ou l'autre des membres de la bande – un des triplets, la plupart du temps – et… lui.

Autrefois, il aurait flirté sans vergogne avec les serveuses. Mais plus maintenant.

Maintenant, il est marié.

Maintenant, il va être père.

Il est Prince Consort d'Alexandrie, il a des responsabilités (_pas autant que cela, en fait, Dagga le connait trop bien et sait qu'il a besoin de liberté, et elle est tout à fait capable de gérer les choses par elle-même, mais un minimum de décorum se doit d'être observé malgré tout_). Il ne peut pas quitter le royaume comme ça mais, quelle bonne idée a eu sa femme en faisant de lui un ambassadeur officiel pour Alexandrie! Ainsi, il peut se rendre un peu partout sous couvert de visites officielles qui se limitent à un 'Salut ! Heureux de vous revoir !' et à un saut dans les tavernes avec ses vieux compagnons.

Les Tantalas, eux, sont toujours égaux à eux-mêmes, par contre. Toujours joueurs, voleurs et amateurs de trésors en tout genre. Toujours de bons compagnons. Toujours ce qu'il a de plus proche d'une famille avec tout ce qu'elle comporte.

Il leur a annoncé l'heureuse nouvelle lors de sa dernière visite – ils l'ont même su avant la plupart de ses amis. Ce soir, Frank a le courage de lui poser la question.

-Vous avez déjà choisi un prénom ?

Djidane hausse les épaules.

Depuis l'instant où le ventre de Dagga – Sa Majesté la Reine Grenat pour l'ensemble de la population d'Alexandrie – a commencé à s'arrondir, le choix a été arrêté. Mais le nom retenu n'a pas fait, ne fait pas et ne fera pas l'unanimité. Pas parmi ses proches, en tout cas. Pas pour ceux qui ont souffert.

Il le leur dit.

Frank manque de s'étrangler; Rubis doit le frapper dans le dos vigoureusement, et Markus, qui a lâché ses cartes – tiens, il avait cinq as ? – vient lui prêter main forte. Bach croise les bras et le regarde comme s'il avait perdu la raison. Cinna cligne des yeux rapidement.

Aucun d'entre eux n'approuve. Djidane ne les en blâme pas.

-Après tout ce qu'elle a fait, vous voulez sérieusement… ? » Frank marmonne. Les regards sont fixés sur lui, et Djidane lève les mains dans un geste d'impuissance.

-Eh, je sais. J'étais là. Je me souviens très bien. Trop bien, même, » ajoute-t-il, et ses yeux se plissent alors qu'il repense au tronc brûlé, mutilé de Clayra, à la douleur de Freyja devant la chute de Bloumécia, aux rues en ruines de Lindblum après le passage d'Atomos. « Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, évidemment, j'aurais préféré autre chose. Grenat Junior, par exemple. Mais… c'était sa mère, » soupire-t-il.

Et le silence qui suit est presque religieux.

Ca, ils peuvent comprendre. Approuver, non, mais comprendre, oui. Non pas qu'aucun d'eux ait vraiment eu une mère – enfin, la plupart d'entre eux ne s'en souviennent pas – mais ils peuvent comprendre que parfois, la famille passe d'abord. Et Djidane n'en attendait pas moins d'eux.

Markus pousse une chope bien remplie devant son nez, et Djidane la boit cul-sec. C'est bon de savoir que le reste de la famille comprend.

Et puis, il y a les tentatives pour lui remonter le moral.

-Allez, quoi, ce sera peut-être un garçon !

Djidane sourit, mais n'y croit guère. Avec la chance qu'il a, après tout…

* * *

Enfant, Djidane n'a jamais envisagé de fonder une famille un jour; une famille, il en avait déjà une.

D'accord, c'était des voleurs, des brigands, des détrousseurs, des escroqueurs, des bandits la liste d'épithètes était encore longue. C'était des hommes (et une femme) de basse extraction, prompts aux coups de gueule et aux coups de poings, mais des types biens, dans le fond.

Personne n'a jamais obligé Bach à prendre sous son aile un gamin pratiquement amnésique et à demi-mort de faim sous son aile. Personne n'a jamais obligé les autres à le considérer comme un membre de la bande, un genre d'insupportable petit frère. D'accord, le vol est répréhensible, mais eh, il faut bien vivre !

Bach était sa drôle de figure paternelle, Frank, Markus et les autres, ses frères de cœurs sinon de sang (_et il préfère éviter de trop penser à ses véritables frères et sœurs de sang, qui lui font parfois froid dans le dos_) et Rubis… eh bien, la grande sœur qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir, mais qui donnait une touche un tant soit peu tendre et délicate à leur petite bande de traine-savates.

La famille, c'était ça; les Tantalas, avec leurs membres qui vont et viennent, artistes de la cambriole et de la musique et du théâtre, adultes qui décident de se mettre à leur compte ou de s'associer pour un coup ou deux, et gamins des rues qui viennent pour un repas et parfois ne repartent pas.

Les Tantalas sont plus nombreux que quiconque semble le croire; Bach, l'équipe du Prima Vista, c'est juste le noyau dur.

Maintenant, la définition qu'il donne à la famille a quelque peu changé.

La famille, ce sont ses compagnons d'aventure aussi : Dagga, Eiko, Freyja, Kweena, le vieux Steiner, Tarask, Bibi.

C'est aussi les autres génomes, il suppose; c'est Mikoto, c'est… c'était peut-être aussi Kuja. Ce sont tous ces êtres blonds dotés de queues et manquant d'âmes qui vivent parmi les Mages Noirs.

La famille, c'est sa femme, qu'il a prise pour légitime épouse devant les hommes et les puissances mystiques qu'on appelle Dieux (et sous l'œil mauvais de Steiner, qui prend bien soin d'astiquer son épée avec un regard pointu dans sa direction, des fois, comme pour dire 'fais la pleurer et je te pourfends en deux' – c'est beau la loyauté et l'affection; énervant au possible, mais beau.)

La famille, c'est eux deux, et le petit bout qui vient de naître et qui tête sa mère avec appétit (_à la grande consternation et au risque de faire suffoquer les vieilles servantes et une partie de la noblesse, pour qui la tâche devrait échoir à quelque nourrice; nourrir son propre enfant au sein, c'est une pratique de pauvre. Mais Dagga n'a rien voulu savoir, c'est son enfant, c'est à elle de l'allaiter, et Djidane ne peut qu'être fier d'elle pour ça. Même Steiner ne trouve rien à y redire; d'un autre côté, il est plus rouge qu'une pivoine si on évoque le lait maternel devant lui…_)

Mais la famille, plus que les membres vivants, ce sont aussi les morts. Et ce qu'ils nous laissent.

* * *

Dagga irradie de joie, son précieux fardeau lové au creux de ses bras. C'est un beau bébé, enveloppé de linge blanc; un beau bébé à la peau claire, aux yeux très bleus, comme ceux de son papa; Djidane pense toutefois qu'ils s'assombriront pour ressembler davantage à ceux de sa mère.

Il y a un petit relief sur son front, une petite bosse à la drôle de texture; d'après Eiko, elle grandira et durcira pour former une corne, comme la sienne. Un petit quelque chose que le bébé tient de Dagga; une preuve que les habitants de Madahin-Sale continueront à transmettre leur héritage aux générations suivantes. Djidane préfère cet héritage là à celui de Terra…

Ils sont là, présents au balcon, le peuple d'Alexandrie à leurs pieds, piétinant, bouillant de joie à la nouvelle de la naissance d'un héritier au trône. Grenat – car elle est Grenat, la reine, en cet instant, et pas juste Dagga, la fille aventureuse et déterminée dont il est tombé amoureux – lève le paquet de langes aussi haut que ces bras peuvent le porter. Djidane joint ses forces aux siennes, pose ses mains sur les siennes, renforce la prise sur le corps délicat de leur bébé.

Leur petite fille.

Grenat di Alexandros XVII, souveraine d'Alexandrie, sourit à son consort avant de sourire à la foule.

-Peuple d'Alexandrie ! C'est avec joie que je vous présente la Princesse Branet di Alexandros XVII !

Alors que la foule en liesse laisse éclater sa joie, Djidane a un sourire amer…

Branet… ce nom n'est pas associé à de bons souvenirs dans sa mémoire. Il évoque pour lui une femme immonde qui a cherché à tuer sa propre fille (_fille adoptive, en fait, mais toujours une enfant qu'elle a élevé comme sienne. Bach n'aurait jamais fait ça avec lui; le vieux lui aurait collé des trempes mémorables, l'aurait peut-être estropié un peu, mais il n'aurait jamais cherché à sérieusement le tuer. Enfin, probablement pas…)_

Mais il y a toujours eu des Branet dans la famille royale d'Alexandrie, comme il y a toujours eu des Grenat (_et il sait, il sent que s'il a une autre fille, ce sera une Grenat, pour respecter la tradition, mais là, il ne protestera pas Grenat est un beau prénom en soit, un prénom qu'il n'associe à rien de négatif…)._

Dagga a suggéré le nom. Béate l'a approuvé gravement, et Steiner avec une retenue empreinte de dignité. Freyja a détourné les yeux, en proie à ses souvenirs. Eiko n'a pas vraiment compris; ce n'est pas comme si elle avait croisé l'ancienne reine dans un état autre que celui de cadavre. Kweena et Tarask n'ont fait aucun commentaire – tous les deux s'en moquent bien.

Djidane, lui… a regardé dans les yeux de sa femme et a saisi la supplication muette qu'elle lançait. Il a compris; il comprend même mieux que Beate et Steiner qui, en fait, ne sont pas surpris. Mais eux, ils ont vu Dagga grandir, ils ont assisté en témoins privilégiés à la fracture entre la mère et la fille, entre la reine et la princesse, même si Steiner, grand naïf n'a pas compris au départ. Et ils connaissent les intrigues de la Cour, de la noblesse, mieux que lui.

Oh, il sait bien que ce n'est pas un mouvement politique, délibéré de la part de Dagga; pour elle, c'est juste une preuve d'amour et de reconnaissance envers la femme qu'il l'a élevé et qu'elle a appelé 'mère', mais quelque part, nommer sa fille d'après l'ancienne reine, qui a fait tant de mal à la fin de sa vie, n'est-ce pas montrer au reste du monde qu'elle lui a pardonné ? (_Mais ça, elle l'a toujours fait, n'est-ce pas ?_)

Branet n'est pas un nom qu'il associe à de bons souvenirs. Mais cette Branet là, c'est un petit bout de lui. C'est un bébé innocent, qui ne ressemble en rien à la grosse dondon bleue qui a cherché à le tuer.

Cette Branet, c'est sa fille. Et il l'aime déjà.

Et si vraiment il ne parvient pas à s'habituer à son nom, eh bien… au besoin, il lui trouvera un surnom.

**Fin**


End file.
